the scar in clans
by Scarstar999
Summary: up for adoption first fan fic so please review. rated t for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

Leader Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly with amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice , Dovepaw

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumbleflight - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice , Ivypaw

Apprentices Dovepaw - pale gray she-cats with blue eyes

Ivypaw - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The secretive battle**

Firestar's PoV

It was quiet in the stone hollow and he wished Sandstorm was here but she died from green cough .

Firestar saw Cinderheart walk through the dirt place tunnel and he could tell she was expecting kits.

Everyone knows that Lionblaze and Cinderheart are mates and now Cinderheart can give birth to their kits any day now. Firestar is proud that the clan is growing very wel this moon.

Everyone knew Firestar had wished he died to see Sandstorm from the battle against Windclan. Firestar went to his den then he heard a yowl then he noticed it Graystripe's yowl. Firestar ran out his den and saw that Shadowclan was attacking!

He saw that Blackstar had bit down on Graystripe's neck! Firestar heard Graystripe yowl then go limp. He was enraged at Blackstar because you don't need to kill to win a battle. He lunged at Blackstar and he raked his claws down Blackstar's pelt and bit down on his leg. Firestar saw Lionblaze and Leafpool were fighting three Shadowclan warriors fiercely and then Blackstar clawed at his eye. Everything went blurry and he heard Bkackstar laughing. He couldn't see anything and he barely could hear anything around him. Firestar wasn't in the hollow anymore was losing a life! Firestar woke up in star clan's forest. Firestar sees Sandstorm walk to him and said " you need to heal and I will wait for you ." Firestar wakes up to find Shadowclan fleeing from the hollow. He noticed all their warriors were injured. " Blackstar take your injured and leave my territory immediately. They all checked on each other and find out they only lost Graystripe and Brambleclaw but many were wounded.

Jayfeather's PoV

" I will need a lot of cobwebs and marigold." "Firestar your missing an eye and you need to be treated."

Firestar said "I'm on my last life and now I need a new deputy , who do you thing should be deputy." " I don't know but ….." " Starclan said it should a lion's blaze." " I shall tell the clan who is the new deputy is." " All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting. We have lost two very important warriors tonight Graystripe and Brambleclaw.

And now we need a new deputy. I sat these word before the body of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lionblaze will be the new deputy of Thunderclan. Yowls of approval roused from the clan. " Lionblaze , Lionblaze." Lionblaze said " thank you I will do my best to serve the clan to my dying breath."

Firestar's PoV

" Jayfeather I need to speak to Starclan tonight." " You will need an escort because your eye" " Ok I'll take Dovepaw to Moonpool." " An apprentice to Moonpool are you sure."

" Positive remember she has very sharp senses so she will be helpful."

He went to wake up Dovepaw and told her that they were going to moonpool.

_At Moonpool at moonhigh._ " You can rest here while I speak to Starclan." He drunk a few drops of water from Moonpool and fell asleep. He woke up in a forest and he sees Bluestar walking to him.

" I need to retire from being leader since I'm in no good condition to lead the clan with ONE eye!"

"This is not your time to speak to Starclan go to your clan as they need you more then ever."

" But wait I need to now what will happen." " In do time but deliver this prophecy to Lionblaze."_ " There will be a scar lift in the clans for many, many ,many moons."_ " I will deliver to him but for deputy instead of a leader wait sorry this ain't a first."

_Back at the stone hollow at dawn._

" Lionblaze this message is for you." " What is it?"_ " There will be a scar lift in the clans for many, many ,many moons." " What does this mean a scar in the clans?" " I don't even know it is for you to find out"_

" _Wait what did you learn from Starclan?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The test of flames

_Lionblaze's PoV_

Firestar said " You will know when it's the right time."

" Ok and I will send out the patrols then check on Cinderheart."

" Hey Bumbleflight I want you and Ivypaw to go on a hunting patrol and you can find others to hunt on the patrol."

Bumbleflight said " ok I'll take Dustpelt and Dovepaw."

" Ok and Brackenfur I need you on a border patrol with Foxleap, Whitewing, and Rosepetal."

Lionblaze went to the nursery and said " hi Cinderheart how are you doing."

" Fine and huge from OUR kits and can you get me a vole for some reason Daisy and Poppyfrost wont let me leave the nursery." " Ok and I will tell you all what happens at the gathering."

" Hey Toadstep I want you to go to the gathering." " Ok I'll get ready for later."

" Rosepetal I also want you and Hazeltail, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Thornclaw and Ivypawto go to the gathering. Firestar I found everyone that's ready to go to the gathering and are you sure your ready to go."

" Yes I'm ready to go so lets get to the gathering." _At the island before the start of the gathering._

" Hi Ashfoot how's prey running in Windclan?" Ashfoot said " good how about in Thunderclan?"

" Good but we lost two warriors from …" " But I'm the new deputy of Thunderclan."

" I hope Starclan lights your path." " Hey the gathering is about to start so lets go."

_Firestar's Pov_

" Let the gathering begin Onestar would you like to start." " Thank you Firestar as we all know it's newleaf so prey is coming out for food and …." They all hear rustling and then see a lone fire burning then the fire grows till the island is on fire. Firestar said " everyone run to the land and…" Then he noticed he was burning and he was yowling in pain as he ran to the lake. He jumped in and felt no pain at all except a bit of throbbing. He sees the medicine cats rushing to him "he needs to get to camp and the island ain't safe so we all need to get to camp."

_Back at the stone hollow three dawns later_

_Jayfeather's PoV _

" He'll be ok in a quarter moon but the fur around his eye won't grow back and it's in the shape of fire."

And the rest of his fur is shinged Jayfeather thought. He should be just fine. But he has lost Sandstorm and Squirrelflight because she died by injuries from a past battle against Windclan and fell into the stream and drowned.

He has been on his last life for a long while now. Wait he forgot to ask Firestar about his trip to moonpool! He will have to just wait till he wakes up.

Firestar PoV

He woke up in the starclan forest to see Bluestar coming to him and said " it is time for you to become an elder." "Firestar , is it your wish to give up the name of leader and go join the elders?" " It is." " Your clan honors you and all the service you have given them. I call upon star clan to give you many seasons of rest. And now you will be known as Fireeye for the shape of flames around your eye."

Fireeye woke up in the medicine cat den he couldn't believe he was an elder he had to announce it to the clan. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey join below the high ledge for a clan meeting" he yowled. " As you all know there was a fire at the gathering and I was burned by the flames. But I can't be your leader anymore because I'm moving to the elders den so Lionblaze you must go to moonpool for your nine lives and I am now known as Fireeye in honor of the shape of flames around my eye.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
